The strong, the weak, and the betrayed!
by Lnzy1
Summary: The story of the Awakening of the Transformers retold. A teen girl is responsible for the release of the Cybertonian titains on Earth.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Transformers. I own Alicia though, ain't I the lucky one.

Kicker: Just get on with the story.

Lnzy1: Anything you say Kicker-kun!

Kicker:rolles eyes

Alicia, trusted no one, loved no one, had no one. Alone and betrayed she ran from what she was told was life.

Her father, two weeks ago, was finally arrested for child molestation and abuse on several accounts. That was the perfect chance to escape from the place she was fated to call home. Her past was an ugly scare across her face. Wherever she went it felt as though everyone knew her and gave her dirty looks.

The noon sunshine was a welcoming change to Alicia who had spent the last week of winter in a Portland junkyard. The owner had no idea of Alicia's trespassing because the guard dog was a sweet little Shiatsu.

The bike, Alicia had taken from the junkyard, stopped in front of a pawnshop. Alicia stepped into the store and presented the owner with a Rolex watch. Her father wouldn't need it in prison. The short man tried several attempts to jip Alicia but no dice. She walked out with more money she ever saw at one point. Happy and content she road off towards the mountains where she had seen an abandon shack a couple days earlier.

The day soon turned to a chilly night by the time she had found the shack and she spent another hour trying to light a fire in the old hearth. It soon felt like a real home, well as homey as an old shack and a fire could seem.

The next day she noticed a strange rock formation on the side of the mountain. Alicia went over to the rocky cliffs of the mountain where she could look down on the formation.

It looked like the back end of some sort of ship. A really BIG ship. No entrance could be seen to Alicia so she started to walk back to her Shack when the ground beneath her gave in and she fell. The only thing Alicia could see when she awoke was total darkness.

Alicia started to feel her way around. The floor was a hard metal like substance, but was to smooth and straight to be anything man made. BAM!! She ran into a wall or a desk of dome kind and she got up while rubbing her head. She felt large keys the size of her entire hand and she pushed a few. Nothing.

Alicia turned to find a way out when her foot hit something. Hard. She bent down to examine it when she heard a strange sound like screeching but it changed to different tones.

"What was that...?"Alicia asked the darkness. A red beam of light came out of the thing she now held which surprised her greatly. She almost dropped the thing her hands held. She hesitantly fallowed the red light. The ray of day was visible through the cracks of a very large door. The strange screeching noise rang out again and the door opened.

Rocks and dirt crumbled away and Alicia ran though it into the sunlight. She gazed at the object she held. A gun. A silver Lazar like gun that was about 3 feet long.

"What would need a gun this size?" Alicia asked. Again the red beam of light shot out of the gun and 'scanned' Alicia.

She was almost blinded by the direct beam on her eyes and dropped the gun while she fell to her knees in pain and shock.

"What the hell was that?!" She screamed.

"A probe." Said a cool metallic voice that chilled the very air.

"Who are you? Err I can't see you. Where are you? What do you want?!"

"To answer you idiotic questions in order fleshling I am Megatron Leader of the Decepticon army, I am right in front of you and I want to be freed from this stasis lock prison."

Alicia stopped rubbing her eyes and looked down at the gun. In the sniper target towards the back of the barrel there was a face. A silver face with purple eyes that glowed.

"Megatron.....?"

To be continued..........................


	2. The web of lies

_The strange gun identified himself as Megatron. Alicia felt a strange emotion she had felt only once. When she ran away. The feeling of new begriming, freedom, and hope. She asked as many questions as she could think of and soon she knew almost everything._

_Megatron was part of a race called the Transformers from a planet called Cybertron. He was the high commander and leader of a faction of Transformers that called themselves the Decepticons. Megatron told Alicia that he and another faction of Transformers, the Autobots, had been at war for longer than time had been recorded. He didn't tell her why they fought the Autobots. But Alicia was content._

_It was nightfall by the time she had taken Megatron into the shack she now called home. The fire still blazing in the hearth._

_"What a primitive shelter." Megatron scowled in disgust. He lay on an old wooden table still imprisoned in his alternate form._

_"It is all I could find where I wouldn't be found or attract attention. And it doesn't have to be Buckingham Palace, to soot its purpose. As long as I don't catch Pneumonia out here I will be fine." Alicia said annoyed as she pocked the fire with a stick which caught fire and she simply tossed it into the blaze." I am sure you are not accustom to being in such 'unaccommodating' shelter from what you have told me."_

_"Precisely, fleshling." Megatron said ignoring her sarcasm._

_"Stop calling me 'fleshling'! I have a name, just like you!" Alicia scowled at the Decepticon._

_"Why would Fleshlings need identification?" Megatron asked._

_"That is a stupid question...,"Alicia said rolling her eyes." So we can identify one another. Plus its kinda part of human culture sense EVERYONE around the world does it."_

_Megatron remained silent for a while after that which suited Alicia just fine. She tended the fire for a couple hours then fell asleep._

_Alicia was awakened by Megatron's voice._

_"Are you still functioning fleshling? Or have you expired?" Megatron asked._

_"I was sleeping and thanks to you I'm no longer doing so." Alicia muttered angrily as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes._

_"Sleep? This 'sleep' is for what purpose?" He asked simply._

_"You got to be kidding?"_

_"I answered all of your idiotic questions. At least you could answer mine."_

_"Fair enough. Sleep is basically how we gain energy. That and by eating." Alicia said as she rummaged through her bag and pulled out a box of mini donuts. She took one out and munched on it._

_"Interesting. You consume these things and you immediately gain energy?" Megatron asked._

_"Nope. We have to digest it then our bodies absorb the nutrients and stuff." Alicia said as she swallowed the donut._

_"Mmmm....."_

_"What?"_

_Megatron said nothing._

_"Are you still there?"_

_"Of course! Didn't anyone ever tell you 'silence is worth its mass in energon'?!"_

_"I don't know what 'Energon' is, but if you mean 'silence is golden' then yes I have been told that and every time I ignore it." Alicia said still eating the mini donuts._

_"You are difficult!" Megatron said amused._

_"I know. I like to keep people on their toes with me. Its the best way to get what you want, though you have to be careful how and when you use it or you'll blow it all." Alicia felt good to talk to Megatron about these things. It was as if she was talking to herself, to someone who was just like her._

_"Indeed, fleshling." Megatron said amused._

_"Alicia."_

_"Pardon?_

_"My name is Alicia."_


	3. Let the battle begin!

Hello ppl.

Thank you for my lovely reviews.

Now on with the fic! w

Megatron had sent multiple copies of his SOS to his comrades. All in the time that the Human, Alicia, had 'slept'. Alicia was now consuming more of those flat spheres that had a hole in them that she called 'mini donuts'.

"I must regroup with my comrades as soon as possible." Megatron said eagerly.

"How are ya ganna do that?"

"I have already sent them enough information to discover our location, but it is better to move our position to a more open space." Megatron said.

"Why?" Alicia asked the gun.

"It would be a safer move. Unless you would like your primitive shelter and yourself to be stepped on." Megatron said.

"Decisions, decisions..."Alicia said mockingly.

"You attitude does not sit well with me child." Megatron said irritable.

"Yeah well that's what happens when a kid is betrayed all her life and runs away with no one to care for her." Alicia said shrugging.

"The face of betrayal, I have seen often as well, in my own ranks." Megatron said in agreement.

"There is a dam on the other side of the mountain." Alicia said changing the subject.

"That will suffice."

[Decepticon ship: Nemesis]

Starscream stood with an oily smile on his lip modules. He was now commander of the entire Decepticon army. Megatron had been lost and starscream took the chance to command. Soundwave, once a loyalist to Megatron, now served HIM! Soundwave proved to be a useful officer indeed, when he wasn't annoying Starscream to the breaking point. His logic and fatly loyalties kept him from seeing the BIG picture.

"Strascream we have an incoming message from...MEGATRON?!" Skywarp said as he read the message.

"HOW CAN THAT BE?!!!!!" Starscream scowled.

"It appears that Megatron is still functioning, Starscream and that you are no longer in charge of the Decepticons." Soundwave said pleased. We should go meet our TRUE commander at once."

"I AM THE TRUE COMMANDER!!!! IT WAS MEGATRON WHO MAROONED US IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!" Starscream screeched." I AM THE ONLY COMMANDER. MEGATRON IS OBSOLETE!!!"

"Megatron is our TRUE leader weather you want to believe it or not Starscream. He is the most logical commander among us." Soundwave said coolly.

"It could be an Autobot trap!" Starscream whined.

"Then we know now to expect that." Soundwave said.

"Very well. We will go, but if it IS a trap Soundwave, you must pledge your loyalty to me, on your knees. And admit I am the true leader of the Decepticons."

"As you wish Starscream."

[Autobot ship: The Ark]

Optimus prime and the other Autobots were all being repaired when Blaster, Ironhide, and Sunstreaker jogged up to prime.

"Sire, we intercepted a Decepticon signal. It was from Megatron. He is planning in meeting the rest of the Decepticons at the dam." Ironhide said in a hurry.

"Everyone who can still stand or hold a weapon follow me. Autobots Transform and roll out!"

[The Portland dam]

Alicia set Megatron down on the dam and looked over the side. It was a long drop to the bottom.

"So were are your buddies?" Alicia said when she got bored of the dam.

"They will be here soon enough." Megatron said calmly.

"How did you get stuck in gun mode?" Alicia asked.

"I was struck by a immobilization beam." Megatron said in disgust.

"Who did it?" Megatron didn't answer. Alicia heard a sound and turned to see what it was. Robots. Huge 30-foot tall robots. A lot of them.

Alicia stepped back to give them room to lad without stepping on her.

"This doesn't look like an Autobot trap." Starscream said to soundwave.

"It will soon Starscream." Said Optimus Prime with some of his Autobots behind him.

"Decepticons ATTACK!!!" Starscream shrieked!

The two factions blazed into battle.

"Alicia get me to soundwave!!!" Meagatron told her. Who is he, Megatron? What does he look like?"

"No need to search for me Megatron." Soundwave said towering over Alicia and Megatron.

"Excellent...." You could hear the smile in Megatrons voice.

TO BE CONTINUED...........


	4. The betrayl lives on

Alicia stared at the towering giant that stood in front of her. A large bazooka like weapon on his shoulder.

"Megatron, I assume you are unable to transform?" Soundwave asked.

"You can find amusement in this Soundwave, but do so AFTER I am freed!" Megatrons voice had turned cold. Nothing like the voice Alicia was use to. Something was wrong, very wrong. Alicia set Megatron down in front of the Decepticon communications officer and quickly got out of the way.

Soundwave's arms transformed into large satellites and he shot Megatron with a blast of soundless waves that caused the entire dam to shake. The Decepticons and Autobots combat halted as the scene turned to the Decepticons favor.

Megatron transformed."YES!!! FREEE!!!" He cheered. Soundwave took a step towards the Cammader. "Welcome back Megatron. Starscream will be reluctant to hear you have retuned to power."

"Starscream is a fool to believe I would EVER abdicate my leadership to HIM!" Megatron snapped with a laugh. Megatron turned his gaze towards his oldest and greatest foe. Optimus Prime. The Autobots and Decepticons battle continued.

Alicia's presence had not gone unnoticed. Prowl saw the little human run from where Megatron had been freed. She was probably somewhere hiding now.

Megatron charged Optimus with his bare hands. Prime pulled his rifle out and shot at the rampaging titian. It had little affect, but enough to do minimum damage to Megatrons left leg and render his right optic useless. But the Decepticon charged on still. With a blazing anger in his remaining optic that Optimus hadn't seen since the battles on Icon, the Autobots headquarters and Cybertronian capital. Primes rifle was ripped from his hands. Megatron threw the rifle off the edge of the dam and grinned at the Autobot leader.

"You are a fool Prime, just like the fleshling creatures that inhabit this mud ball planet." Megatron laughed. "But I give credit where it is due. I would still be gathering space dust if I hadn't had a hand from a venerable fleshling idiot. Alicia!"

Alicia stepped from where she hid. The control room. Her eyes wide in shock. Sunstreaker cursed. "Idotic fleshling! You actually believed him? Don't you realize the danger you've put us ALL in??!!"

"Y-you..lied to me." Alicia said as tears an down her face."NOOOOOOOOOOOOooo...anuhh.." Alicia fell to her knees.

"Yes! Feel the pain run through like liquid led!" Megatron pulled his head back and laughed.

"Megatron you are a despicable tyrant. Don't you have a sense of honor?!" Prime felt sympathy for the little human who cried in agony with the weight of betrayal heavy on her small shoulders." You had to take advantage of a primitive carbon based life form to get what you wanted."

"Did you REALLY believe I would simply give up? Just because I was in stasis lock? You are the fool Optimus." Megatron continued his emotional attack." She was practically begging for me to take advantage of her. She was so venerable from other betrayals that she became gullible, much like you Prime."

"Megatron...you are a fool."

"So you still have a little fight left in you Alicia?" Megatron asked the small girl.

"I might have been gullible enough to believe you, but I am not foolish enough toilet you get away with it." Alicia pulled out a gun from her back pocket. She had found it in the control room.

Megatron laughed. "Go ahead and fire Human fool."

Alicia fired and the bullet went straight into Megatrons head through the open optic where he had been previously injured.

Megatrons laughter stopped as he felt the bullet rip through his circuts. Human bullets couldn't penetrate through Transformer armor, but circuits were a piece of cake. Megatrons howls of pain caught the attention of all transformers.

"Ha! How does it feel mighty Megatron..TO BE INJURED BY A FLESHLING??!!"Starscream screechy high-pitched voice rang out with laughter.

Megatron aimed his fusion cannon at Alicia in blind fury and fried.

The blast cut through the dam. Autobots and Decepticons were sent scattering. The dam crumbled. Autobots reached steady ground while the Decepticons took to the air. Including Megatron.

Optimus watched the dam fall into the raging river that it once halted.

"Is everyone here?" Prime cried out to his comrades.

"Prowl and bumble bee are missing!" Cried back Jazz.

"Are they are down in the river?" Ironhide called back.

The Autobots crowded the cliffs edge to see. Prowl was hanging onto a bolder that stood in the river. Bumblebee was with him and in his arms was a hurt and unconscious, but very much alive, Alicia.

Wheeljack flew over to them and helped them back to the other Autobots.

"Why in Primus' name would you save HER?!" Sunstreaker snapped at Bumble bee." She almost caused us all of our lives!"

"You can't blame her for falling for Megatron's tricks anymore than we can blame prime for us being marooned on this planet." Prowl said to the infuriated young Autobot.

"Exactly, she didn't know he was a bad guy Sunstreaker!" Bumble bee said in the same tone as prowl.

"Lets go back to the Ark Autobots." Prime ordered to his troops.

"And the human?" Bumblebee asked. "We can't just leave her here!"

"I could." Sunstreaker muttered. Ironhide gabbed him in the side with his elbow. Several Autobots snickered.

"We will bring her with us." Prime said. "Autobots, Transform and roll for home."

To be continued..................


	5. Why?

The room was spinning. She could feel hard surface below her and bright lights above her. Voices echoed around her while her heart beated in her chest like a drum.

Suddenly it all came rushing back to her. Megatron, the dam, the water...and that yellow robot that...saved her.

She tried to move her fingers but she was barely able to wiggle them. With an effort she tried to speak, but her voice was gone. Her eyes were shut and she longed to open them. Her legs longed to run. Her energy had ben drained from her as if she had been broken open and it all spilled out like water.

Water........she couldn't breathe. The water rushed over her pulling her down further and further, but she was saved by one of them.....Autobots....Megatron had called them.

Alicia tried concentraiting on the voices around her.

"....She shouldn't be here Prime!" An angry voice scowled." She is a Decepticon ally!"

"No, Sunstreaker, she was a pawn. She had no previous knowlegde of the war nor the evil deeds Megatron comitted on Cybertron." A warm voice above Alicia said in her defense. "We should be blaming Megatron, not the human, child."

"There is no point in blaming either of them, because the fact is Megatron and his goones are loose. No amount of whinning is ganna change that!" An voice exclaimed.

"True, Ironhide. We need to concentrait on the tasks at hand." Said the warm voice. "Ratchet any news on the Humnas condition?"

"We I tapped into the Humans central information data base they call 'the internet' and downloaded every micro-bite of data about human anatomy."A voice replied." The Human is breathing and her heart is beating so that means she is still functioning. From what the data tells me she is recovering."

"That's good to hear. We'll need to aske her a few questions when she awakens."

Alicia soon went to sleep after that. Her dreams were horrible. Memories manafesting themselves as monsters and nightmares. The Face of Megatron continued to appear over and over agin.

She ran. But no matter how far of fast she ran he was right behind her. Water spilled over the top of the clouds above her and she was washed away in it.

"AAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Alicia awoke with a scream. She sat upright. The room was dark and empty save for a few computers the size of generators. At the far side of the room a atomatic door openned and three robots ran through. One was totaly red, the second was white, and the thrid was red, white and blue.

"Whats is wrong!" The red, white, and blue robot asked.

Alicia starred at the machine. Scared and terrfied she glared up at him with wide eyes.

"Do not be frightened. We are not going to harm you."He said with a soothing tone. He was the voice that spoke before. His warm tone was inmistakable.

"Why....did you save me?"Alicia asked.

To be continued...........................


End file.
